User talk:General5 7
Be sure that you put new messages on the bottom. If you are requesting a userpage, sig, etc, than please put a color and style you would like. Thanks! I'm Back! Hey, just wanted to say sorry for kinda disappearing for a while, especially after you gave me rollback rights. I should be around more often now... Things got a little crazy with moving into a new place and working picking up and the holidays... I think I can breathe now ;) Did you survive without me? :P Fallen62 19:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :School, eh? Well, glad you're still at it ;) What year are you? And I'm glad you guys survived ;) I see you have a new admin. A very active admin O.o Good stuff :D Fallen62 13:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :8th... Grade...? Well holy shit. I must say Kudos, I had you pegged for at least a freshman or sophomore in college. And I thought the thing expired on the 7th... Reading comprehension FTW O.o Fallen62 04:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Now that's hitting below the belt :P Maybe it's because I've been out of college for a year...? Don't have to read all the time for everything, so maybe I just forgot how? O.o Fallen62 21:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) so sorry i've disappeared... Again... (lol) So sorry... School's been keeping me real busy lately. I'm actually teaching a class as well as being a student. I am teaching photoshop in a graphic design class. The teacher was a business tech teacher that gut stuck with a new graphic design class, and had no idea what to do, so now I am making the lesson plans via video tutorials... H:opefully this week should free me up some time to make some new Inheritance backgrounds that we can test out on Swisherwiki. Also, the google ads on the main page are wigging out on my browser... yours? Could it be the coding? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 17:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 grrr.... i wonder if they make an ad block for safari....? Re: Adminship :Thank you. And thanks again for nominating me :-) If there are more important pages I should read, just leave a link. --Weas-El 21:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) NavFrames In some articles so called "NavFrames" are used, boxes defined by css-classes, that can be expanded by clicking a "show" button. This button is missing?! (See Eragon_(book)#Excerpt_from_the_publisher for example. Did someone change the style sheets? Do you know anything about this? I have no idea how to fix this... Maybe this is a global change/bug and we should ask a wikia-helper? --Weas-El 22:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :That...I have not noticed that yet. I have no idea how that happened :/ We should probably ask a wikia helper about that...--General5 7 23:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, it works with IE 8, but not with Firefox 3.6 :-( I asked for help in the german support forum. --Weas-El 08:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I replaced the old code on Mediawiki:Common.css with a new version in Mediawiki:Common.js. It works now. The buttons are now black not blue, but maybe I figure out how to set the color later... I fixed the boxes on Main page, Eragon (book) and Eldest. If there are more, please leave a message. --Weas-El 11:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Greeni Hey... you may wanna check out the page on Greeni... it is completely speculation, much of I completely disagree with or have found disproven through long conversations on the Inheritance Forums - also, for thos that haven't read the series, it is completely spoiler ridden. I believe that the page should be something simple, like maybe just a paragraph long saying, idk, for example: Greeni is the fan name for an "emerald green dragon" that CP assured would be on the cover of Book IV. There is heavy speculation as to who could be the Rider of the Green dragon, or if it will have a rider at all. There is nothing known about the green dragon, although many believe that the dragon may become Saphira's mate, although this is completely skeptacle. Greeni has become one of the most talked about loose ends on different Inheritance forums and threads. Don't you agree? Also, the picture is horrible. Not only is the dragon green but the background is aswell... I think it may even be smarter to have the actual picture be a question mark and then add a gallery at the bottom of fan images of what greeni may look like. I don't want to make this change without consulting an admin, because I would be, effectively, deleted the content of an entire page. On that note, what does it take to become an admin? How many edits? Shoot I forgot to sign... this is Swisher. My message starts at "Hey...." Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 I made a new logo for you I decided that, now that I finally have some time freed up, to go ahead and start working back on the site skin. I figured that I better warm up first, so I quickly threw together a new logo for your talk page. It's portrait style (idk if you like that, but it's easier for me because a portrait is like a poster and a poster is sort of like a logo in my head) but if you don't like it it's ok. It's just nice to have anyway. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 01:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Ok new banner idea up for the monaco skin. Check it out and tell me what you think... I tried putting it on Swisherwiki but I think I messed up the coding a little... ~Swisher Re: My Apologies Hi General5_7, nice to see you online again. We miss you, but real life has priority. I hope you're doing fine at school. Thanks for granting me bureaucrat rights, of course I accept. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 20:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, see you then :-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 20:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::By the way... I hope you don't mind that I modified your award templates a little bit. They can be used now with every signature, default is yours... --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 21:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I got rollback? did you grant me rollback rights? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Admin @ Swisherwiki Not sure if you meant here or there, but if you could grant me admin, that would be awesome ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 00:54, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :If you wanted to give it to me here too, I wouldn't complain ;) How's school? Getting close to the end of the year yet? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Haiz Hai! :D Thanks very much, on both accounts ;) You're not that young... just a little inexperienced :P Enjoying the summer? When does school start up again? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I'm definitely not a fan of hot weather either... Living in Wisconsin has its perks, and it's drawbacks I guess... Hot and humid in the summer, cold and dry in the winter. Not sure which I'd rather live with... You're starting your Freshman year, correct? Excited? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::*stands on a soapbox* You know, with that attitude, it will never be fun. *gets off soapbox* :P I'm sure it will be OK and will turn out fun in the end ;) Do you get to take any fun electives the first year or anything, or is it mostly required classes? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:09, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Yikes >.< Is it an inner-city school? That does kinda suck :( But it can't be all bad... Right...? :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:13, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sucky :( I went to a HS of about 300 kids... total... We didn't really have those issues, and they don't sound too fun :( ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::As with everything in life, it's all about the people you hang out with ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep :D This last Saturday (the 10th). I'm an enslaved... erm... Married man :P ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, I'll try not to :P We've been together for several years now, and I haven't run away yet, so here's hoping :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Main page revamp Hi General5_7, I like that layout. There are similar category links on the german Eragon wiki's main page. We have links to characters, dragons, books, and "the world" (places). "Factions" is a good one, too. --Weas-El ( talk ) 18:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :An interesting layout. I prefer it to all the scrolling down to the bottom of the page. I also think that places should be one of the links(after all, from the soaring Beors to the tranquil elven forests and nightmarish Imperial prisons, the locations help to make Inheritance).--Wyvern Rex. 18:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The visible area of the images has a size of 300x270px. Just choose pictures you like, I'll trim them to fit. --Weas-El ( talk ) 22:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::By the way, do we need that "Spotlights" box? It contains a nice image, but not much information... --Weas-El ( talk ) 22:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think I would just take it out, but leave the rest as it is. This way both columns have nearly the same length. --Weas-El ( talk ) 22:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would personally use Alagaesia.jpg. Just a suggestion: have the main boxes at the top and let the subcategories go down in columns. Trying to click on Category: Dwarves would then be less annoying. Also, we could use Swisherboy's clickable map on the homepage for Places.--Wyvern Rex. 10:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I like them both. If we remove the "Spotlights" box and the "Affiliates" (since both presented websites are down), there will be enough space for the bigger version. --Weas-El ( talk ) 11:24, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well done. Let's move it to our main page. --Weas-El ( talk ) 18:54, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hi, sorry for the late message, a friend came by when I was typing it some hours ago ... And typing a message in english usually takes some time. ;-) ::::::::I changed some things in the header, and I wanted to explain what I changed and why: :::::::#I moved the IRC link, because the channel isn't used at the moment. The link is now to be found in the "Tools" box. :::::::#I cleaned up the code of the Header template, to reduce the amount of html code. :::::::#I removed the first lines, above the header template: "Inheriwiki", "a wiki anyone can edit", a page counter, and a search input-box. All these infos were redundant. ::::::::--Weas-El ( talk ) 22:45, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 01:48:37 -ChanServ- Information on #Inheriwiki: 01:48:37 -ChanServ- Founder : freenode-staff 01:48:37 -ChanServ- Registered : Jun 15 04:50:08 2006 (4 years, 6 weeks, 5 days, 19:01:15 ago) 01:48:37 -ChanServ- Last used : Feb 27 20:48:01 2010 (22 weeks, 0 days, 03:03:22 ago) 01:48:37 -ChanServ- Mode lock : +n-g 01:48:37 -ChanServ- URL : http://inheritance.wikia.com 01:48:37 -ChanServ- Flags : SECURE VERBOSE KEEPTOPIC TOPICLOCK GUARD 01:48:37 -ChanServ- *** End of Info *** "Founder: freenode-staff" means, that the original founder (GHe) is no longer registered on the freenode server, and the "founder" rights were passed over to the server administrators. (As far as I know, freenode has nothing to do with wikia.) It will problably need just one e-mail, to pass these rights over to one of us. Other question: Are we going to revive that channel? A channel is nothing without people, who use it. ;-) Alternatively, we could register a new Inheriwiki channel on any other server than freenode. --Weas-El ( talk ) 00:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, that wasn't correct: GHe is still registred on that irc server: 01:49:48 -NickServ- Information on GHe (account Manticore): 01:49:48 -NickServ- Registered : Jul 07 02:56:09 2009 (1 year, 3 weeks, 3 days, 20:56:24 ago) 01:49:48 -NickServ- User reg. : Jun 29 14:36:03 2007 (3 years, 4 weeks, 5 days, 09:16:30 ago) 01:49:48 -NickServ- Last seen : (about 5 weeks ago) 01:49:48 -NickServ- User seen : (about 5 weeks ago) 01:49:48 -NickServ- Email : (...) 01:49:48 -NickServ- Flags : EMailMemos, Private 01:49:48 -NickServ- Manticore has enabled nick protection 01:49:48 -NickServ- Manticore is on vacation and has an extended expiry time :There is an e-mail address, but I don't want to publish it here. Transferring founder rights could be more problematic than I thought ... But we can try to contact GHe via this address, or just choose another server. --Weas-El ( talk ) 00:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, so let's look for another server and register a new channel. I'm quite experienced in configuring IRC channels, I can set one up... But I'd like to take some time first to choose a server, because there are many differences in the use of channel and nick services. Are you using IRC at the moment? Do you recommend any servers? --Weas-El ( talk ) 00:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::See my recommendations at Weas-El's talk page. I am also pretty adept at IRC and have used a few servers in my day ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Outdated information The wiki contains some information, that we maybe should remove. #The e-mail-adress in article Inheritance Cycle Wiki... Do you have an idea, who receives those e-mails? #The News service, that is linked on the main page (you're just going to remove that link ^^) ... Nobody takes care of this anymore. #Same problem with the Improvement drive, linked on the main page, too. What do you think? --Weas-El ( talk ) 22:33, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Or maybe we should just mark these pages as "not used at the moment" instead, maybe someone wants to revive it some day... I'll go to bed now, it's 1 a.m. here... Stupid time difference. Good night ;-) --Weas-El ( talk ) 23:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Main Page Revamp I like it, but I think we should get the CSS changes in first before we change the main page. I like what you guys did at Swisherwiki, and I just touched up a few things with the widget CSS and stuff. Do we want to change the CSS here and then talk about changing the main page...? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Guess Who's Back! (again) Heyyy!!!! Nice job on the homw page you and everyone else who coded it! Anyway (this may sound backwards, but...) Summer kept me busy but school's around to give me some time to update the site graphics! I have been following shurtugal like a hawk and even bookmarked it like an app on my iPhone! The recent comic con interviews with CP got me thinkin about Inheritance once again, and I believe we can most definitely see a Christmas 2010 release in the future! This may be a little wishful but I'm thinking summer 2011 at the latest. Anyway all this thought brought me back here to my Inheritance home. :) PS I'll be glad do make some user banners for you, thanks for the compliment :) Any cleaning up around the pages that needs to be done? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 19:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 alrighty :) Just let me know when you got something. With shurtugal starting up all the book 4 hype again, maybe we should make a book 4 themed skin... ??? -Swisher HOLY &@*%@*#Y^@!!!!!!!!!! IS ANGELA ACTUALLY THE GREEN DRAGON?@?@@? AS IN... A REAL DRAGON???? Did you hear part 2 of the interview???? Last question! ~Swisherboy19 Hey I just went to edit the book 4 page and it is restricted to me :\ This frustrates me because it was my original idea to revamp the book 4 main page to what it is today, and I filled out all the info in the badge on the right. I noticed a few things on there that need to be changed, and I have some references to add. But it is admins only. Either I can tell you what to do and you do it, the page become unrestricted, long enough for me to make my edits, or I become an admin, which Idon't think is likely considering my relatively low edit count :/ Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Yeah I understand the issue completely, I really do. It just came as a surprise to me that's all. It got me thinking how helpful it would be for me to become an admin, so over the next few days I'm going to be power editing so I can reach an edit count high enough to become an admin. ~Swisher new banner hey head over to swisherwiki and check out the new banner I designed. Don't think about the colors or the rest of the monaco. It still needs a lot of work, but I think we can go ahead and upload the banner to inheriwiki. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 19:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 NEW MONACO ALMOST COMPLETE! Hey everyone - swish here. I am telling all the admins. I have been hard at work on laying out a new monaco skin for the upcoming release of Book IV. My first attempt is nearing completion, and is the product of many hours hard work. However, despite the time and effort put into designing the skin, if you do not like it, please be honest and let me know. I want this to be something everybody can enjoy. There are a few things I have not yet completed: I have not decided on colors for the nav bar or links or any of that jazz, so at the moment they are an olive green just as a placeholder; I still have to work out a few technical kinks involving the shrinkwrap command in the coding. It is a difficult code to work with, and what are numerically small changes can result in huge visual changes depending on what size display you have; I also have designed a bulletin graphic that I wish to incorporate somehow into the skin, I just am unable to do so until I work out the shrinkwrap kinks. So, when you look at the new skin, please disregard the colors of the wiki aspects; focus on the banner, and the background graphics. Also, navigate around to a couple of pages besides the home screen to see what the wiki would look like without the shrinkwrap. I have made a new section at the bottom of my talk page for everyone to comment on, so leave your comments there instead of forming new sections. Thanks, everybody, and be sure to let me know what you think! Without further ado, check out my prototype Book IV Inheriwiki skin on Swisherwiki! The link is below. http://swisher.wikia.com/wiki/Swisher_Wiki Don't forget to comment! Swisherboy19 http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Book_4.jpg (Talk) 04:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Thanks. The logo over Eragon's face has to do with the shrinkwrap. I am still working on the code. On my wide display, the logo does not overlap with his face, but on my standard display it does. I am not sure why the coding does that, but I know I can fix it, it will just take time. If you navigate away from the main page, you will see that the logo does not overlap his face, so that is a plus. Yes, I am still working on altering the colors, and that shouldn't take too long. I'll hopefully have that finished by tonight. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 16:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Vote Hi General5 7, Wyvern Rex. is applying for adminship at the moment. You may want to cast your vote. --Weas-El (Talk) 16:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Hi General5_7, good to see you're still dropping by occasionally. Thanks for your agreement. If you would give Wyvern Rex the user rights yourself, we saved the official application. --Weas-El ✉ 20:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Wyvern now has bureaucrat and admin rights. Cheers, General5 7 22:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. :) --Weas-El ✉ 22:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Thankyou.--Wyvern Rex. 08:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm a member of Wikia Staff and I've been assigned to fix this wiki up. I don't plan on changing the skin, but I thought it would be good to spruce up the main page, especially since there are books and movies of Inheritance coming out and it would be cool to get a little more publicity and attention here. Let me know if we're cool! LexiLexi 22:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi All Well.... figured I'd stop by. This was my online home for around a year.... and now... it's all over. Amazing book, and I hoped you all read it and enjoyed it as much as me. spoiler the ending was sad, but it is true that there was no other way. I look forward to reading other adventures in Alagaesia as time moves on. I'll be checking in for a while now, hope to discuss the books with some of you guys if you want to open up a new talk page or something. I have since forgotten how to do that. It was a nice run, may your swords stay sharp. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 14:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19